Too Soon
by Mrs WiLL EsTeS
Summary: JJ finally comes home but doesn’t know about Beth how will he respond and what will he do.............
1. Default Chapter

  
  
SUMMARY: JJ finally comes home but doesn't know about Beth how will he respond and what will he do........................................  
  
Setting: Beth is about eight months and JJ still hasn't sent a letter back to her, JJ is still alive but was taken a POW and has just been freed and he is now returning home   
  
The Pryor House (night)  
  
Beth's Room  
  
Beth is just laying in her bed thinking of awful things that could have happened to JJ  
  
Beth's POV  
  
I am so scared I am almost due and JJ isn't here with me...... I hope he didn't get hurt. Oh my god what if he died...... Stop! I thought to myself he is just fine, just because he didn't respond to the letter doesn't mean anything (She falls asleep) Morning I woke up by the smell of pancakes Mrs. Pryor was making so I went down. Helen: Good morning Beth Beth: morning Mrs. Pryor Helen: how are you feeling today? Beth: I feel the same as I do everyday!  
  
Helen laughs Helen: Well your almost their (pats Beth's stomach) just wait a little longer ! Helen gives Beth some food and rushes off to work ... no one else is home Meg , Patty , and Will are all at school and Jack and Helen just went off to work. A bus which JJ is on  
  
JJ's POV I can't wait till I get home and see everyone I missed them so much they are probably all worried about me I mean I didn't send them any mail and I didn't get any of their mail which I am sure they sent some mail ..... (About an hour later)  
  
Well I'm here this is so great I can't wait till I see everyone....... JJ realizes the door is locked and he rings the doorbell Beth: I'm coming!!!  
  
(Beth open's the door and realizes its JJ) Beth: JJ?!!?!!!!!! JJ: Beth?!!!??  
  
Beth: Oh my god. Your home I can't believe it!! (She started crying) JJ: OMG ...... your ... your preg... Beth: pregnant, I sent you a letter and you never wrote back! JJ: I was taken in a POW and after I got out I didn't receive any mail  
  
JJ's POV OMG ... Beth's pregnant. I have to find about all of this. Beth: JJ, are you going to come in?  
  
(JJ comes in and she explains everything to him) JJ: Well can you explain all this to me.  
  
Beth: Well as you can see I'm pregnant and well it's yours.  
  
JJ: What? How?  
  
Beth: Hawaii  
  
JJ' POV Wow this is a handful , I guess I 'm happy I mean Beth is going to have my baby I know were young but I think we can do it ..... I know she is eight months pregnant and I have missed a lot but I still have a month left to catch up till we have a baby together ( he kept repeating these words to himself , were having a baby together , were having a baby together )  
  
END OF POV JJ and Beth are sitting on the couch just talking and watching television waiting till someone got home, finally the kids were home Meg: Beth are you home (she screamed) Beth: Yea I'm here you don't have to scream! (She said sarcastically) their is also someone else here Meg: Who? JJ: guess who? (Laughing) Meg: Oh my god ... Oh my god. Your home (she said while crying out of joy)  
  
(then Patty and Will came in while hearing Meg crying) Patty: Oh my god.... JJ your home I can't believe your home this is great!!! Will: (so happy) I knew you were going to be fine. I just knew it (After everyone was calm, Helen and Jack arrived home) Helen and Jack: hey kids All kids: Hey Meg: Mom, Dad their is someone hear to see you Both: Who?  
  
(JJ walks out from the kitchen to see his parents) Helen: JJ your home, we all missed you so much this is fantastic. Jack: It's great to see your home and safe son JJ: it's great to be home, finally! Dining room  
  
(everyone is sitting at the table together) Helen: It's so good to have EVERYONE here, now I am totally complete!  
  
(All laughing) (It is now about 10:45) (Everyone except JJ and Beth are sleeping) JJ: so babe, how do you feel? Beth: I feel like I'm pregnant, she laughed Beth: well I think I am going to go to sleep now I am so tired JJ: ok, I think I am going to head up in a few minutes Beth: well goodnight, JJ JJ: goodnight, Beth ( half way getting up the stairs Beth starts to feel this very sharp pain in her stomach , she stops walking for a second , the pain went away so she started to walk again when she got up to the top of the stairs , she had to rush to the bathroom , as always ) Beth's POV wow that really hurt , well I can't be having contractions yet I'm only eight months pregnant I'm due next month , after she washed her hands she felt really weird and when she looked down she had realized something... Oh my god this can't be happening not yet I'm not ready.  
  
Beth: JJ!!!!! (She screamed)  
  
(JJ rushed up stairs into the bathroom and found Beth panicking and realized what was happening) 


	2. EARLY

I am really sorry this chapter is really short and it sucks! Next chapter will be longer and better!  
  
Chapter 2   
  
JJ's POV Oh my god.... This is happening so fast I come home found out my ex girlfriend is pregnant with my child I still love her and now she is about to have our baby and she is only eight months pregnant..................................... (JJ sits down Beth on the bed while he goes and gets his parents) JJ: MOM, DAD wake up!! Helen: what is it JJ?!!? JJ: its Beth, her water broke what do I do!! Jack and Helen: What are you talking about she is only eight months pregnant!! JJ: will you two just come then if you don't believe me!! Jack: Helen, I think he is serious.  
  
(They both follow JJ into Beth's room) Beth: Mrs. Pryor, I don't no why this is happening, it's not supposed to be happening! Helen: (she comforts Beth) It's ok Beth, we'll get the doctor, Jack call the Doctor! Jack: I'm on it JJ: (talking to Beth) don't worry; I'm here for you, just hold on a little longer, k babe Beth: Ok Jack: Ok, I called the doctor and he said to come right now All: Ok  
  
( Meg comes in form hearing all the noise) Meg: Oh my god what's happening?  
  
(Helen kind of ignores her) Helen: Just watch your brother and sister; we will be at the hospital Meg: Of course   
  
Hospital  
  
(Helen, Beth, Jack, and JJ come rushing into the hospital) Nurse: Can I help you? Helen: Yea, we think she's in labor Nurse: name JJ: Beth Mason  
  
(the secretary gets a wheel chair and another nurse brings her to a room) Nurse: (to JJ) are you the father? JJ: Yes Nurse: Ok come this way 


	3. Baby

Chapter 3  
  
(Beth's Hospital room, the doctor comes in) Doctor Boston: Ok Beth, you are 2 centimeters dilated, it may be awhile Beth:Ok  
  
(JJ comes in and sits by her bed) JJ: hey, babe how you doing Beth: not so good, these contractions hurt like hell , oh god (screams)  
  
( about an hour has past , and it is about 1:00am)  
  
( Helen and Jack are in the room with Beth) Beth: Maybe you guys should go home , I know you have work in the morning and I want you to get some sleep and its probably gunning to be a while. Helen: Ok, but we will be back tomorrow Beth: Ok Helen & Jack: Bye Beth Beth: Bye Mr. and Mrs. Pryor  
  
(Beth falls asleep)  
  
Waiting Room JJ'S POV  
  
I can't believe this is happening , I'm gunna be a father at 19 and she is gunna be a mother at 19 , this is so amazing I can't wait for the first time I hold it , first ...........( he trails off naming everything of the first and he falls asleep. Morning  
  
(Hospital, doctor come in to check on Beth, JJ is also their) Dr.Boston: Good Morning Beth, JJ Beth & JJ: Good morning Dr.Boston Dr.Boston: Ok, you are now 7 centimeters dilated, Beth JJ: How much longer Doctor Dr.Boston: it should be a few more hours Beth: seriously, I have to go through this pain for a few more hours (roles her eyes)  
  
(it's now after school and Meg is at Bandstand with Roxanne and they are talking bout Beth) Bandstand Roxanne: So how is Beth? Meg: I don't know, but we're going over to the hospital today to see her Roxanne: O is JJ with her? Meg: Yea he said he's gunna be their the whole time Roxanne: Well that's good I mean he's taking responsibility although their was never a doubt that he wasn't going to Meg: Your right Rox  
  
(Back at the hospital, Beth and JJ are still waiting for their child to be born , Beth so far has been in labor for 13 hours , the family is visiting her right now) Meg: hey Beth Beth: Hey Meg, how's school? Meg: it's good as usual, how are you feeling Beth: awful but soon it will be over, hopefully , so what about you to ( to Patty and Will ) how's school? Patty and Will :Good  
  
(after all the talking the family goes home and JJ is left in the waiting room while Beth is in her room thinking , while reading a book) Beth's POV  
  
This is really happening to me isn't it I mean I'm going to a have a baby to hold and take care of this is going to be the most amazing experience of my life I can't wait. OMG.......... (Beth presses the button for the Dr.Boston or a nurse to come in , Beth is feeling one of the worst feelings of her life , she presses the button non- stop and finally the nurse comes in ) Nurse: what's wrong miss Mason? Beth: what do you think is going on! Nurse: ok miss just stay calm I will get the doctor  
  
(the nurse leaves to get Dr.Boston and comes back with him and the other nurses) Dr.Boston: Ok bring her to the delivery room  
  
(The doctor leaves to go to the waiting room to tell JJ that Beth is going into the delivery room) Dr.Boston: JJ Pryor?! JJ: Yes, that's me, what's going on Dr.Boston: Mr. Pryor, Beth has just gone into the delivery room JJ: Ok Dr.Boston: Please come this way  
  
(they get to the delivery room and the doctor sits down on the chair below Beth; JJ is holding Beth's hand) Dr.Boston: Ok Beth I am going to need you to push JJ: Ok baby, you can do it Dr.Boston: You're doing great Beth just one one big push  
  
(a little before Beth was giving birth JJ had told the nurse to call the family to tell them to come down to the hospital) Waiting Room  
  
(Dr.Boston comes out to tell the family something they need to know) Dr.Boston: Mr. and Mrs. Pryor Beth has just given birth to a 4.2 pound baby boy right now the baby is on a monitor and the doctors are doing all they can to Helen: to what? Hey everyone thank you very much for the reviews .Oh and I am sorry for all the Oh My God's I'm a thirteen year old blonde I think u get the drift lol. Well thank You for the reviews 


	4. Telling the Family

**Waiting Room**

**(Dr.Boston comes out to tell the family something they need to know)**

**Dr.Boston: Mr. and Mrs. Pryor Beth has just givin birth to a 3.2 pound baby boy right now the baby is on a monitar and the doctors are doing all they can to **

**Helen: to what? **

**Dr.Boston: the doctors are doing all they can to keep the baby ......... alive **

**Helen: O God , where is JJ ?**

**Dr.Boston: right now JJ is with Beth , would you like to see them?**

**Jack: Yes**

**Dr.Boston: Ok come this way **

**(they enter the room where they find Beth and JJ talking quietly)**

**Helen: (she goes up to Beth) It's ok sweetie everything is going to be ok **

**(Beth starts to cry and Helen comforts , Dr.Boston asks for everyone to leave to talk to JJ and Beth alone)**

**Dr.Boston: Miss Mason Mr.Pryor the doctors have done everything they could do so the only thing to do is wait to see if he survives or .. not**

**JJ: thank you doctor can you please tell the family**

**Dr.Boston: Of course**

**( Dr.Boston goes out to the waiting room and tells the family)**

**Helen: Dr.Boston can we see the baby**

**Dr.Boston: Of course come this way**

**( he leads them to where the baby is and Beth and JJ are their with them)**

**Meg: Which one is he?**

**JJ: He's right here**

**Helen: he's beautiful**

**Meg: he's hooked up to so many machines**

**(the doctor comes in)**

**Dr.Boston: Beth , JJ you have a choice to pull the plug to see if the baby can survive on its own or keep him plugged to all these wires which will do nothing**

**(JJ and Beth talk for a minute and say they decide to unplug everything)**

**JJ: Ok we want to have it unplugged the baby deserves to live some life without being attached to all these wires**

**Dr.Boston: Ok I will tell the nurses**

**(after the doctor leaves JJ starts to break down so Jack takes him out of the room , leaving only the women in the room because Will had stayed home with Patty) **

**Outside the Room**

**Jack: Don't start no JJ you've been great all along don't fail Beth now , you have to have hope.**


End file.
